You just got mind wiped!
by Asiramx
Summary: Randy has seen Howard getting abducted and hurt way too many times, he knows what he must do.
1. Chapter 1

**New fic! Not so sure about this though, I thought about writing this since... Today actually, I just came up with this forty five minutes ago and thought I could write it in a fic ^^; haha. Anyways, I completed some of my fics today, which I am happy about, please do not re-publish chapter anywhere! Enjoy! And this probably remain a one shot fic, we'll see though, we'll honkin see.**

* * *

"Cunningham, please." I pleaded with him, "It was just a small wound, what the juice are you making a deal out of it? I survived didn't I? Come on please?" I inched against the corridor walls, want to know how I got here? Well, I'll tell you how, It happened when we were in the cafeteria, were talking about the next grave puncher figurine's that are coming out soon. We both couldn't wait to buy it.

A monster thought it would be a good idea to come crashing in the cafeteria, right during our conversation. The monster appeared to be Bucky, there was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on it, he looked a lot stronger and taller, when he howled, his teeth looked sharper.

His claws... they were sharper too, and there was another set of hands behind his back, Bucky looked more menacing than his normal stanked form, which actually for once caused for us to be concerned, we both exchanges glances before he went under the table and transformed into a Ninja.

He set out to distract Bucky while the students escaped from the cafeteria, usually we just destanked Bucky and get things over with, especially when he has his dinger in his hands, this time, every time Randy did reach for Bucky's dinger, he is smacked away easily by one of Bucky's hands.

I noticed Randy couldn't keep up with the pace, Bucky is throwing punches everywhere. Randy did his best to dodge it, but in the end. He got knocked over, he wasn't unconscious. He was trying to get up as Bucky inched closer to my friend, I had to do something I couldn't just stand idly by as my best bro was in trouble.

I raced towards the monster and went in front of my friend, I looked back to see a shocked look on his face, well you can't technically see it, his eyes said it all, I was knocked to the side and Bucky began clawing at me.

It stung, I'll give you that.

Randy managed to defeat Bucky, while he was distracted. He sliced the dinger in half, destanking Bucky.

He focused his attention over to me and placed his hand on my wound, "What the juice, bro?! Why would you do that?! I could have handled it, you know!"

"No, you couldn't you shoob! besides, you're acting like as if I was dying." Sure, I was bleeding profusely and I feel like I was going to pass out any second, "I had to something! You look like you were in a daze and I had to get in the way, you could have gotten hurt if I didn't do something!"

"Howard," He sighed, conflicted rather he should be grateful or angry at his friend, "I'm the Ninja."

"Right, Cunningham, I know. But, I guess it was just my instinct. You know?"

"Right."

The next day, Randy is quiet. Which was odd. Whenever I would bring up a topic, he would just smile and nod, wasn't sure he was faking or not. We were at his house, playing games since it got really awkward between him and me after some time.

"Bro?" Randy said after awhile.

"Yeah, Cunningham?"

"I... Need to show you something if you don't mind," He said, his eyes darting away from Howard.

"Like?"

"I'll show you." He smiles at me, he pulls out the book from his hands and shloomps me inside the book, I landed on the floor while Randy landed on his feet next to me, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the ground, "This way bro."

I followed down the corridors, I noticed some of the door's had the lesson's that Randy had already knew during his time as the Ninja, we stopped in front of the ultimate lesson door, I paled, I knew what he was trying to do, he had told me, when he went through this door, his memory got mind wiped.

"Cunningham," I laughed, backing away from him, "This must be a joke right? Come on now. It was just a little wound, why are you making such a big deal about this?

"Bro, it's not just the wound, you were kidnapped on several occasions, almost forced to tell the truth when they almost found out I was the Ninja, Kidnapped you again when they thought you were the Ninja, and then when you became the Ninja. You were chased around by the stanked scorpion. I can't let this go on, don't make this harder than it looks."

"I'm not going in the door, Cunningham."

"Then..." Randy said, "I will have to force you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow first off, I would like to say a few things, I'm not sure I am continuing any of my fics after this point. I'll probably start new ones and such, if I can get ideas down in my head. Some of the ideas I have thought up about are pretty angsty. XD I'll try to make a fic that has less angst or something.**

**Also by the next chapter, of "Fantasy AU" is the final chapter, I'm glad I am done with it. To be honest, I'm not very satisfied with the fic and I will most likely take it down, this is just me though. Anyways, aside from that I decided to update this fic because people have been asking about it,  
**

**ugh, now I feel like continuing this. Maybe, maybe not.**

**Please do not re-publish this chapter** **anywhere**** else.**

* * *

Howard resisted being pushed in the double doors, he fought me and tried to make me see reason, why couldn't he accept the fact that I was doing this for him? That I was trying to protect him from getting hurt. A small part of me wanted to let him go, I wanted to believe him. I couldn't. I had to see this through, he had to go.

The last thing I remembered doing was pushing him between the doors, there was a flash of light before I was shloomped out of the book, I jolted awake and looked around for my best friend, there he was. Just sitting there, he eyes were white with the upside down norisu symbol, he then blinked. His eyes returning to normal.

While he looked around in confusion, I scrambled up to get my book from the ground. I thought about leaving him there, but I couldn't do that to him.

"Need help?" I offered my hand to him. Howard looked up at me with a confused gaze, he hesitated for a moment before accepting my hand, "Yeah, thanks." Howard grabbed my hand and I pulled him up from the floor,

"No problem," I nodded. I headed straight towards the exit of the school, I stopped and looked back at Howard, who is staring at me, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I-I mean no, could you tell me where I'm suppose to go?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know where I am supposed to go. What to do. I'm lost." My eyes widened at this, did the Nomicon erase too much of his memory? No, it wasn't supposed to be like that. The Nomicon was only supposed to erase the memories of me only and the part that I am the Ninja, "Right, uh. It's the end of the day and I should probably take you home now. Okay?"

"Where's my home?"

"I'll show you. Just follow me.

" What was I suppose to do now? There has to be a fix to this. Maybe we can reverse this, but how? I would have to ask the Nomicon later, if it's able to help me.

"So who are you?" Howard asked, "And how did you find me?"

"My name is Randy," I answered him truthfully, "You were knocked to the ground,"" Okay, that last part was a lie, I felt bad for lying to him. If I told him the truth, there was a huge possibility that he would get mad at me."

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged, "Why is that I think I have seen you before?" Quick Cunningham think of something, "Well, we go to school together, and we have the same classes together." Smooth. I think he bought that excuse for now. Now what kind of excuse should I give Heidi? I couldn't just tell her the truth.

She wouldn't believe me. It took a moment before I thought up a good excuse, it wasn't a good excuse, it would probably work. I knocked on the front door, there was silence for a brief moment, before the door opened. Heidi stood between the doorway, with her hands on her hips, she looked at me before she glanced over at her brother, "Andy, Howard. Why are you late? We were just about ready to go look for you two!"

"Sorry," I rubbed the back of my head nervously, "We were caught in a fight between the Ninja and a robot, and-"

"Ugh," Heidi smacked her against her forehead, "Not again, I don't understand why you two like to put yourselves in danger by watching the Ninja up close. You two could have gotten hurt!"

"Well, about that."

"Who is she?" Howard glanced at his sister. "Uh," Heidi arched an eyebrow at her brother, "Please tell me he was joking, right? Another one of his games?"

"No, I was getting to that." I said, getting more nervous by the second, "You see, during the fight. Howard wanted to get a closer look at the Ninja, so he ran towards the Ninja, one of the robots knocked him to the side really hard, I had to get him."

"So, do we know each other?" Howard pressed Randy for more details.

Before I could answer, Heidi grabbed Howard by his arm and lead him inside the house, "Thank you Sandy, I'll take it from here, you should probably go."

She slammed the door, I turned around and headed down the direction to my home, memories resurfaced of that incident where I pushed Howard into the doors, I remember him pleading that I don't do it, and to be honest, I shouldn't have. What could I do? I thought this was the only way for Howard to be safe. If he wasn't around me anymore.

This was probably the worst mistake I have ever done.


End file.
